The Aftermath
by Aislinn Frost
Summary: Takes place after The Last Sacrifice! Rose worries about Adrian and his whereabouts. And Rose will have to choose between him or Dimitri. Will this end in yet another heartbreak? Ah haha, I suck at summaries. Please R&R! Enjoy. :3


**A/N - Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction... ever. I apologize for any mistakes. This takes place after The Last Sacrifice.  
**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

* * *

"Adrian?" I said as I started to walk toward the crouched figure. "Adrian? Is that you?" The moment my hands touched his shoulders, he started to collapse. His whole body then started turning into dust before my very eyes.

"ADRIAN!" I cried. Tears unconsciously spilled from my eyes like some uneasy storm. I chanted his name over and over again. Somehow I can sense his presence, but he wasn't there. _Why Rose? Why did you rip out my heart and stomp on it like some old toy? I loved you. I loved you so much._ Those words echoed through my mind loud and clear. It was like some fragmented old memory that has come back to haunt me.

In truth, I did love Adrian and he does make me happy, but Dimitri is the one. He will always be the one. _You used me. You used me. Why Rose?_ I clutched my ears, wearing an unsettling expression on my face. My knees gave in and I was forced to lay in a crouched position, a wave of nausea washed over me. It was so dark. It was so dark in this small… cave? "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," my face felt damp and soaked with tears. Tears that never seem to end. I held my knees close to my chest and looked at the spot where Adrian turned into dust. An apparition of his face suddenly appeared in front of me, gentle at first, but it grew vicious. His skin went chalky white and red rings appear on his eyes. It stared at me menacingly. "No… No… It couldn't be. What have I done? What have I done?" I muttered hysterically to myself.

"Rose!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Dimitri. "Rose, what's wrong?" The nightmare faded before my eyes and then I was in Dimitri's arms. There were red scratch marks on his shoulders. Had I done that? I went mute, I had a lot to say but no words came out of my mouth. I buried my face into his comforting bare chest and wept. He didn't say anything either, instead he gently stroked my hair. "D-did I…? What ha-…?" I couldn't finish since I was hiccupping like crazy from crying. "Shh… Whatever it is, just take your time. I'll be here. I'll always be here." As consoling as those words are, all I felt in my heart was pain. "I'm so sorry," I said in a small voice, "I didn't…"

"It's alright, _Roza_." He kissed my forehead consolingly. I cried and sobbed and wept my eyes out until no more tears spilled. I felt tired as hell after all that bawling and the bed sheets and blankets we soaked with my tears, including Dimitri. I forced a chuckle seeing how ridiculous I was acting. "I guess we should shower and wash off all the tears," It was still early in the morning (say, five?) and I did cry for at least thirty minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dimitri asked suddenly.

"Do I have a choice?" I tried to make my voice sound cheery and indifferent, but it just didn't work. I stepped into the enormous bathroom, pushed the door closed and took off my tear-soaked clothes. We are currently living at the Royal Court since Lissa is Queen, so everything is all luxurious and fancy. Lissa gave us a day off because we had been working hard, and to tell you the truth, no real danger is currently happening. Also, she's surrounded by guardians and she can fend for herself pretty well. Not to mention, Christian is always with her.

The warm water seemed like an antidote that soothes the sharp emotional pain that I felt when I thought about the dream I had. I felt guilty that I had betrayed Adrian like that, but I knew that I could never truly be his. It wouldn't seem right otherwise. After about five minutes in the shower, I heard a knock at the door. "Rose, may I come in?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah of course, I left the door unlocked," I shouted loud and clear trying not to sound like I have a quivering voice after all that teary madness. Through the smoked (and elegant) glass of the shower, I saw Dimitri's tall figure walk in and then I heard him turning on the faucet at the huge bathtub next to the shower. Yes. This bathroom has a shower AND a bathtub. I closed my eyes, enjoyed the warm shower and ignored whatever he was doing because I know eventually he'll call for me again. That's why I was surprised when he slid open the shower door and carried my naked body out and into the rose petal filled bathtub.

It smelled lovely, and it felt like heaven since he got into the bathtub behind me and massaged my neck and shoulders.

"Thank you, I really needed that," I said in a sweet voice.

"Ah… so are we going to talk about it, now? You'll have to do it sooner or later. So I suppose sooner would be better," Way to get to the point, Dimitri.

"Well, Comrade. How should I put this…" He kept on massaging silently and waiting for my next words.

"I had a dream about-"

"Adrian." He finished my sentence for me.

"How did-"

"You were talking in your sleep, something involving Adrian," He said matter-of-factly. I was getting annoyed that he kept on interrupting me, but glad at the same time because I don't have to talk much.

"Um… Yeah," I said uneasily, "It bothered me a lot and I haven't seen him in half a year. I don't know where he is…"

"Doesn't he often visit your dream?"

"Not anymore," I said indifferently, ignoring the fact that he knows that Adrian visits my dreams sometimes. Then, an idea occurred to me. And I must have suddenly looked a bit suspicious because Dimitri started to say, "Hmm?"

"Hmm… what?"

"You have that 'I-got-an-idea-but-I-won't-tell-Dimitri-it' sort of face," Damn. He saw through me.

"Uh… No?" I turned to face him with my best imitation of an innocent girl. Of course, that failed miserably.

"Ah, _Roza_. What am I supposed to do with you?" He chided and then kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away, I reached his neck and forcefully pulled him towards me. That must have caught his attention because he was wide-eyed for a while as I continued the kiss. His hands explored my body and it felt good because this caused me to forget about the pain inflicted on me this morning. Finally, we broke apart, both breathing heavily and filled with lust. In the next minute, we continued to bathe and massage each other. We continued to bathe until our fingertips turned into raisins. After we were finished, I lay on the king-sized bed with my underwear and an oversized t-shirt in Dimitri's warm embrace.

"I love you, _Roza_." He said.

"I love you, too," I said, "always."

Maybe my plan to communicate with Adrian can wait.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ I tried to write the characters with their original characteristics so it can be sort of like the series. Please R&R! I'd appreciate it! (:**

**~Trinh**


End file.
